


Happily Ever After…Again

by HelloTragic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wish Hook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloTragic/pseuds/HelloTragic
Summary: With the dark curse broken, everyone was finally free to move on. But to move on to what? (ya, that sucks but I’m tired and busy so it’s what you get for now.)Post s7





	Happily Ever After…Again

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell from the summary, this is a little drabble about wish hook finding love.

 

There had been a victory celebration at Roni’s when all was said and done. Hook and Tilly - or more properly, Alice - were reunited once more, with no lingering curse to separate them. Regina, Zelena, and Robyn were all happily family again. And Henry even had his wife and daughter by his side. The images of all his visits to headstones, mourning false memories still plagued him, but he’d mostly pushed them back into the recesses of his mind. It was Henry’s first experience with multiple lives competing in his brain, something the rest of his family had been well practiced at.

 

Yet, something was still niggling at him. A strange feeling that he was forgetting something, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Sure, he was free to return to Storybrooke now, to find Emma and Killian, and even the little sister he’d forgotten he had. The new dark curse had done a number on everyone and none of them were quite sure how long they’d been frozen in Hyperion Heights. His sister could be ten or even twenty years old by now. But that wasn’t his problem, and while he was ready to go home with Jacida and Lucy, he knew that something still needed to be sorted before he could leave.

 

Three weeks after the celebration, and he was still searching for whatever it was. Finally, he’d given up, decided to leave everything to fate. If it was meant to be, it would be, something he’d learn long ago from Snow White.

 

But that’s the thing with fate - it intervenes when it finally feels it needs to. When it feels the need to give a little push. Boxes had been packed, Jacinda’s possessions had been loaded onto a moving truck, and only a few items remained in Henry’s apartment. Knowing that they’d need to leave at first light, Henry made one final trip back to his old place, to the home he’d lived alone in and mourned in. One last trip.

 

And that’s when it happened. That’s when he found it, under his bed of all places. The edges were slightly more worn, but it was in otherwise good condition. The storybook he’d read as a child. The book that had led him to find his birth mother and had helped her rid the world of darkness in the final battle. He’d thumbed through the pages, stopping to look at the illustrations. There had only been one of Neal in there, as a small child. Part of the Dark One’s story. He’d been mentioned in passing when the book finally began to talk of Emma, but it was Killian whose presence filled the pages. Killian’s face next to Emma’s in the book.

 

As a younger man, Henry had felt conflicted by it. His father hadn’t been a large presences in his life, but he deserved more than history had given him. With age, though, came wisdom, and as he thought over it, there was no way he’d ever have been able to leave Jacinda and Lucy, not willingly at least. Yet Neal had, and in reality, Henry had only known the man a few months, not even remembering anything about him as they laid him to rest. He wasn’t the hero everyone had believed him to be, and Henry had finally come to realize it.

 

Killian had been the man to step up and help raise him, to protect him, to guide him. Killian had been the one to save his mother and to mend her broken heart. Killian had been the father Henry had never had.

 

And that was the problem he’d been trying to realize for the past few weeks. Killian may have had his happy ever after, but that Killian was no longer the only one. There had been another version of the man that had been just as important for the last ten years. Another man who deserved to find true love. And yes, this newer version of Killian had always been emphatic that Alice had been his true love, but Henry knew first hand that true love could extend beyond that. That a person could share their love between a child and a partner.

 

Soon Alice and Robyn would be moving on, starting a family of their own and Killian would once again be left alone, aside from the short weekly family visits or dinners. He needed more, he needed love, consuming passionate love, as much as that idea made Henry cringe. But there-in posed another question.

 

_Who?_

 

There was no way Henry could possibly go about setting up Killian with Regina. It was just too much. Zelena had a fiance, Tiana had even met a guy. There wasn’t anyone left in there group, and in all likelihood, Hook, Alice, and Robyn would be returning to the Enchanted Forest anyway. It left him with no one. It had taken the other Killian hundreds of years to find Emma, and there was no telling how long it would take this Killian to find someone, given that he wasn’t even considering the idea.

 

Henry continued to ponder his options as he packed the last box up. He’d saved his desk for last, the workspace in which he created his failed attempt at writing his own fairytale novel. A first edition copy of said book sat in one corner of the desk, a pile of papers thrown under it for safekeeping. Papers to a second book that had never made it past chapter two. A few USB drives and pens littered one of the drawers. He’d carelessly tossed them in the box as well. It was the last drawer though that finally caught his attention. It was the last drawer that held something valuable enough to stop him in his tracts.

 

A small vial of ink, infused with dark magic. The same vial of ink that had allowed him to fix the previous authors mistakes. The same vial of ink that had helped him show Emma that she’d never been alone. The only thing missing was the author’s pen, and after rummaging around, and finally tearing the drawer out of the desk, he found it.

 

There were only two blank pages left in the back of the book, and he hoped they’d be enough. With the persona of the author took over, Henry had always felt himself lost. He was little more than a conduit, with no control. But as luck would have it, fate was on his side. Filling the first page from top to bottom, elegant cursive words formed before his eyes. Then, slowly but surely, a beautiful image began to form. One that made Henry leap from his bed at 1:11 in the morning.

 

Killian’s apartment was only roughly twenty minutes away, but in his excitement, it felt like an eternity. He rang the doorbell and continued to pound in the door until it was thrown back by a highly annoyed Killian Rodgers. Henry didn’t even wait for an invitation, instead barging into the living room and sitting down on the couch, waiting for Killian to join him.

 

“Lad, could this really have not waited until a more proper hour?”

 

“No, not really.” Henry motioned for him to sit. “I’ve leaving in a few hours and I need you to see this before Regina takes you back to the Enchanted Forest.”

 

Henry tossed the book down in the table before them and opened it to the final page.

 

“Do you know what this is?” Henry asked.

 

“A book?” Killian was clearly exasperated and less than amused at losing sleep.

 

“Not just any book. The book. The same book that started it all.”

 

Henry had explained the storybook to Killian not long after they’d begun their quest. Killian had been curious about the other version of himself. The one that had been lucky enough to have found everything he’d ever longed for. He’d wanted to know what had set their lives in such different directions. Over course, that Killian would never had given up Alice for the world, but there had been a part of him obviously bitter about the way Alice had come to be, and that she’d been cheated so badly. And yet there was another version that had found the saviour, a woman who loved him just as fiercely and wanted the family they were starting together.

 

Henry had explained that it had been the dark curse that had changed everything. The other Killian had been frozen in time until the savior returned to Storybrooke and had broken the curse. He’d never been forced to look for a different way to kill the Crocodile, and that in the end, they’d even manage to form an understanding. That Killian had put aside his revenge for something more. The Killian from the wish universe had been understanding, but there had been a small glimmer of jealousy in the man’s eyes.

 

“The book that saved your mother.”

 

Henry nodded.

 

“Exactly, now look at this.”

 

Killian leaned over, peering at the newest pages. His fingers traced the image of a blonde goddess dressed in a gorgeous white gown stood across from the other version of him. Emma. Her golden hair had cascaded over her shoulders, her ruby red lips were tugged up into a smile. There, the other version of him was dressed in all black.

 

“Your mother’s wedding?”

 

Henry looked over to once again find that same mournful look in Hook’s eyes.

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Henry flipped back a few pages, revealing another version of the story.

 

“Killian. This was my mother’s wedding. That’s Emma and that’s the Killian I grew up with.”

 

Flipping back to the last page again, he showed him the new image.

 

“See? I mean, ya, this is Emma and Killian, but different version of themselves.”

 

Killian spun the book slightly so that it fully faced him. His eyes and fingertips traced over Emma’s form once more.

 

“Killian, read the page next to it.”

 

And so he did.

 

> _And though this realm was never meant to be, it had come to exist through a wish. And when the savior left to fight to final battle, she left behind the version of herself that had always existed in that world._
> 
> _The realm was in turmoil. Snow and Prince Charming had died at the hands of the Evil Queen, leaving Emma as the new queen of Misthaven. Darkness had once again returned to the world, set forth by the release of Rumplestiltskin from his impregnable prison. Chaos decided and the queen and her son were forced to flee._
> 
> _Just as her mother before her, Queen Emma and Prince Henry learned to live as bandits, always looking over their shoulders and fearing for the worst._
> 
>  

Henry had already read everything, and as Killian’s voice faded, he new that Killian had reached that part that was most exciting.

 

> _Together the Queen and Prince, regained control of Misthaven with the help of a few witches and and a once fearsome pirate. It took years, but the Pirate had remained by her side, just as promised. And with his loyalty and unwavering support, he was able to scale the walls the Queen had long before built around her heart._
> 
>  

“Henry, what is this?”

 

Killian’s jaw was clenched, and Henry knew that Killian’s self deprecation had always been strong, strong enough to blind him to the truth.

 

“Don’t you see? It’s you Killian. You and the Emma from the wish universe.”

 

Henry clasped him on the shoulder.

 

“It means that in every realm, that in every version, you and my mom are supposed to end up together. It means that you’re her true love.”

 

Henry watched as a single tear fell across Killian’s cheeks.

 

“So, are you ready to go save the damsel in distress?”

 

Killian barked out a laugh.

 

“Lad, I’ve only met your mother twice, but she was never a damsel in distress, and I doubt this version will be much different.”

 

Still, it didn’t stop either of them from going to Regina’s that morning before Henry left for Storybrooke to retrieve a magic bean that she’d kept hidden away in case of an emergency.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to come yell at me on tumblr: wellhellotragic


End file.
